<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sisters Day Out by lady_femme_rouge</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29000742">Sisters Day Out</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_femme_rouge/pseuds/lady_femme_rouge'>lady_femme_rouge</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Commissions [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RWBY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bathroom Sex, Cunnilingus, F/F, Incest, Lesbian Sex, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Sibling Incest, Vaginal Fingering</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:14:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,258</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29000742</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_femme_rouge/pseuds/lady_femme_rouge</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ruby and Yang finally have time for a sisters day out in Atlas when an accidental, unfortunate situation leads to something that neither girl expected.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ruby Rose/Yang Xiao Long</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Commissions [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2249202</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>66</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sisters Day Out</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Another commission I completed at the start of the year. To place an order go to https://www.fiverr.com/emmiesage. Thanks for reading.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Yang! Look at all of these blades. They’d be perfect for Crescent Rose!” Ruby exclaimed as she happily bounded over to a rack displaying dust-infused blades. Yang smiled and shook her head. She had missed this one on one time with her sister. She’d been almost desperate for it. With everything that had been going on, there hadn’t been much opportunity for down time as a group, let alone to go off separately. Since arriving in Atlas, there was finally a some sense of security, that nothing would attack them or blow up any minute. After months on the road, it was a strange feeling of normalcy to be shopping for upgrade and hardware parts with her sister again. </p><p>While Ruby fawned over various weapon accessories, Yang wandered over to the bike parts. Bumblebee had taken a bit of a beating getting to Atlas and Yang wanted to upgrade some of its parts to better deal with the colder climate. Her hands skirted over the cool metal parts as she read the properties of each. Yang picked up one of the smaller engine parts, testing its weight. Her thumb brushed against a button and the device began softly buzzing in her hand. She was so caught up comparing all her different options in her head, that she didn’t notice the smaller figure walking up behind her. Small hands wrapped around Yang’s waist, startling her. The part began slipping out of her hand and she quickly gripped it tighter, not wanting to have to pay for a broken part. As the hands squeezed a little tighter and a head rested on Yang’s back, she felt a slight flutter in her stomach. Yang turned her head to see that it was Ruby hanging onto her. </p><p>“I wanted to say thanks for coming out with me today. I really needed this,” said Ruby as she gave Yang an adorable smile, the one that always made Yang melt a little. </p><p>“Me too. It’s nice to be able to not have to rush and worry so much,” Yang responded. Ruby let go and turned her attention to the table of motorbike parts. </p><p>“Whatcha looking for?” She asked as she peered down at the different parts. </p><p>“Bumblebee went through a lot to get here. I think it’s about time I give her a good tune up.” </p><p>“How about a makeover too! This is pretty close to its current colour right?” Ruby exclaimed as she reached over Yang to grab a can of spray paint. Right as she was about to grab it, her movements completely stopped as she froze. Yang looked at her, confused. </p><p>“Ruby? Do you need some help getting that?” Ruby only whimpered in response. Her cheeks had flushed to a bright pink colour and her jaw was clenched. Yang couldn’t help but stare, utterly bewildered to what was happening and wondering what she should do. At that moment, Ruby subtly shifted her stance and let out a soft gasp. Yang noticed Ruby’s breathing had increased, almost to a pant. She took notice of Ruby’s strange position, halfway bent over the table and at once her eyes went wide as she realised what had happened. In trying to reach over the table, the younger girl had partly climbed over Yang and a certain buzzing device in Yang’s hand had ended up in a very compromising position. While Yang’s eyes surveyed Ruby, she couldn’t help the heat rising in her cheeks and the butterflies in her stomach doubled. As soon as Yang was aware of what she had done she started to apologise.<br/>
<br/>
“Oh my gods, Ruby. I am so sorry. I didn’t mean to- I didn’t realise that-” Yang stumbled over her words as she tried to comprehend the situation before her. She had never imagined what Ruby would look like so flustered, but now so couldn’t tear her eyes away from the sight before her. Yang shook her head, attempting to clear the thoughts out of her head. She couldn’t think straight, but she knew that this had to stop. She began to remove her left hand out from under Ruby’s skirt, only for a smaller hand to grab it and stop her.</p><p>“Yang” Ruby whimpered, her voice was soft and pleading. Her eyes had closed and tiny noises were being caught in her throat. That was all it took for Yang to break her resolve as she felt a wetness pool between her thighs. If Ruby wanted this, there wasn’t anything that she could do to stop it. Without another moment of thought, Yang pressed the buzzing device harder into Ruby’s crotch. In response, she slowly began rocking her hips into Yang’s hand. It was now against her clit and Ruby had to bite her lip to stop a loud whimper from escaping. At that point Yang remembered that they were still in a public place. They were hidden behind shelves and away from the main shop area, but one sound would raise suspicion. She quickly clamped her hand over Ruby’s mouth, but didn’t remove her arm from Ruby’s skirt. </p><p>Their eyes met and Yang could see the pure lust Ruby was experiencing. That look awoke something in Yang that she hadn’t experienced before. She moved her hand to the back of Ruby’s neck and pulled her head towards hers. As their lips touch, Ruby gave out a surprised squeal, but it was muffled by Yang’s mouth. The kiss was soft, softer than any either of them had experienced, but it didn’t take long for it to heat up. The blonde swiped her tongue over the younger girl’s bottom lip, asking for access. Ruby didn’t hesitate in obliging. Yang’s tongue entered and began exploring the young huntress’s mouth, revelling in the warm and wet texture. After a few minutes they separated to catch their breath, a thick strand of saliva still connecting their mouths. </p><p>Ruby stared up in wonder at her older sister with wide eyes as her heart raced. Everything had happened so suddenly and unexpectedly, but she didn’t mind. It was all so exciting and her feelings were spurred on by the buzzing in between her legs. Ruby was about to pull Yang in for a longer, deeper kiss when the blonde abruptly yanked her arm out of Ruby’s skirt and took a large step backwards. Ruby was confused at the sudden loss. She turned around to find the reason for the interruption. Through the shelves she could see a middle-aged man casually making his way over to their section of the store. His was far enough away that Ruby was certain that he hadn’t seen or heard them, but he certainly would have if Yang hadn’t had seen him first. </p><p>The sisters smiled at each other, both slowly panting. A mixture of what they had just done and the thrill of nearly getting caught caused a spike of adrenaline in both girls. As Ruby moved to step closer to her sister, she became aware of the wetness flowing onto her panties, utterly ruining them and feeling very uncomfortable against her skin. Frustrated that she was denied a release and was still extremely horny, the scythe-wielder   grabbed the electronic part out of the blonde’s hand and placed it back in its spot on the table. </p><p>“Ruby,” Yang panted out. </p><p>“That was intense. Maybe a little too public here,” Ruby nervously giggled. Yang ran a hand through her hand sheepishly. </p><p>“Look, I’m sorry if that was a bit much. I didn’t mean for-” the blonde began but Ruby wouldn’t hear it. </p><p>“Yang, I need you.” She grabbed her hand and lead a stunned Yang back through the shop, inquired where the restrooms were located and dragged her sister through the door,. She made sure to lock it behind them. </p><p>As soon as the lock clicked into place, Ruby spun to face her sister, a hungry desire in her eyes. Yang gave her a seductive smirk back. </p><p>“Wow, never expected you to be so bold sis” said Yang, her voice a deep sultry tone. </p><p>“Shut up, you’re the one who got me all worked up,” Ruby countered. Before Yang could respond, the noirette launched herself at the blonde, pushing her back against the tiled wall and aggressively attacking her mouth. Their previous gentle touches being replaced by passion and desire fuelled by frustration. Yang got over her surprise quickly and grabbed Ruby’s waist, pulling the younger huntress closer. Ruby bunched up Yang’s golden locks in her fist, tugging with enough tension to send a jolt down to Yang’s crotch without being painful. As they passionately made out, Yang’s hands wandered around Ruby’s perfect figure and ended up slipping underneath the hem of Ruby’s corset. Ruby shivers at the feeling of fingers tracing over her skin. Ruby breaks the kiss and gives Yang a lust-filled gaze before leaning forward to kiss and such on a sensitive spot on Yang’s neck. </p><p>“Shit Ruby” she moans, her hands’ goal temporarily forgotten as she throws her head back. Ruby smirks to herself as she witnessed the effect she has on Yang. It encouraged her to continue kissing down the blonde’s neck. </p><p>Yang’s hands began to move once more. Once they reached Ruby’s breasts, she cupped them through Ruby’s bra and gently squeezed them. They filled her hand perfectly. Gently she pulled Ruby’s bra down, exposing her light pink nipples to Yang’s fingers. Yang revelled in the feeling of them growing hard and perky at her touch as she caressed them. Clearly Ruby agreed if the noises she was making was any indication. </p><p>“Yang,” moaned Ruby, clearly wanting more as Yang noticed the way that she crossed her legs and clenched her thighs. Without warning, Yang circled her arms around Ruby and lifted her up. Ruby let out a shriek and automatically wrapped her legs around Yang’s waist. Yang chuckled as she carried Ruby over to one of the sinks, balancing her on the edge. </p><p>“You might want to save the screams Rubes” Yang smirked. She unbuttoned Ruby’s skirt and pulled it, along with her leggings and panties, in one swift grab. Ruby instinctively crossed her legs, embarrassed at being so exposed, but Yang simply pushed them apart and kneeled on the floor in front of her. </p><p>“No need to be shy lil sis. I’m going to take care of you now” she purred, her words putting Ruby at ease. Yang grabbed both of Ruby’s legs and softly kissed up her thighs until she reached her pussy. Juices were already flowing out and dripping onto the tiles. </p><p>“Wow, you really got worked up huh,” commented Yang as she dipped a finger into the noirette’s aching core and pulled it back out. It was completely coated. Ruby blushed even further, if that was possible at this point, as Yang brought her finger to her mouth and sucked off the liquids. It tasted absolutely delicious and Yang couldn’t help but leaning forward towards Ruby’s pussy and taking a long lick. Ruby let out a surprised gasp at the new sensation. Yang took the encouragement and began licking and sucking quickly, making sure to pay special attention to her clit. Her efforts caused Ruby to moan and thrash around. One hand gripped onto the sink for support and the other twisted itself in Yang’s hair. Yang could tell that Ruby was getting close. She sucked and nibbled on the younger girl’s clit while plunging two fingers into her sopping core. This action pushed Ruby over the edge. </p><p>“Yang! Yessss,” moaned Ruby as the sensation overtook her and she saw stars. Her hand gripped Yang’s hair tightly, pushing her further into her pussy and her thighs clamped down, trapping her there. When Ruby reached the end of her peak, still gasping for air, Yang stood up and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. She scooped Ruby’s back, holding her into a sitting position. She leaned down to give her a gentle kiss. When they pulled apart, Ruby sighed and rested her head on Yang’s chest. </p><p>“Yang, that was amazing. I’ve never felt anything that incredible before.” Yang chuckled and stroked Ruby’s hair. </p><p>“Oh, you looked like you enjoyed yourself,” teased Yang. Ruby shoved her playfully and laughed. </p><p>“Alright, we should get cleaned up,” Yang said as she picked up Ruby’s clothes off the floor. </p><p>“What about you?” Ruby asked in confusion, her eyes roaming up and down Yang’s figure. </p><p>“There’ll be plenty of time for you to pay me back later. Besides I’m sure it would be better to go some place more comfortable. A public bathroom isn’t exactly ideal.” </p><p>The two girls washed up as best as they could and headed out of the store. They shared a mischievous grin at getting out of there unnoticed. There was a thrill in getting away with something they knew was wrong. Ruby left Yang at the bus stop to duck into a nearby shop. She returned a few minutes later with an unmarked white paper bag. No matter how much Yang pestered her, she refused to share whatever she had bought. On arriving back at Atlas academy, Ruby grabbed Yang’s arm and practically ran to their assigned dorm room. As they opened the door, they ran into Weiss. She held Myrtenaster in her left hand. </p><p>“Oh, I didn’t expect you to be back so soon. Did you enjoy her sister’s day out?” Weiss asked. </p><p>“Yeah, more than expected actually. I think it’s something we definitely needed,” Yang replied while giving Ruby a coy smile as she blushed. Weiss noticed something unspoken between the sisters but decided against saying anything. </p><p>“Where are you going?” Ruby inquired while gesturing towards Myrtenaster. Weiss looked down at it and smiled. </p><p>“Winter wanted to see how much I’ve progressed since I left so she offered to train with me. I think Blake’s already down there with Jaune, Ren and Nora. Will I see you down there at some point today?” </p><p>“Hmm, maybe. We might be too tired but we’ll see,” said Yang.<br/>
<br/>
“That’s fair. Alright, I’ll see you two at dinner,” Weiss stated as she walked towards the door. </p><p>“Good luck training!” Ruby called after her as she disappeared down the hallway. </p><p>“Looks like we’ve got the place to ourselves,” Yang placed a hand on her hip and gave Ruby a knowing grin, “Whatever will we do to pass the time?” </p><p>“Well, I remember having to pay something back,” Ruby’s voice grew deeper as she approached the blonde and placed her arms around her neck, “And I don’t like staying in debt.” Ruby pulled Yang down for another passionate kiss. While Yang was distracted with the kiss Ruby guided her backwards, towards one of the beds. When Yang’s legs collided with it, Ruby broke the kiss and shoved her sister backwards so she was lying on her back on the bed. Ruby quickly took off her clothes, not caring where they landed on the floor. Once she was in only her bra and panties, she pounced on the bed and began sucking on her neck while her fingers pulled on Yang’s zipper and helped her pull off the jacket. </p><p>As Ruby aided Yang in removing all her clothes, the scythe wielder’s fingers roamed around the blonde’s body, taking special note of the places that cause Yang to make the most interesting and satisfying noises. Her arms reach behind Yang and unhook her bra in one motion. The bra falls away, Yang’s massive E cup breast spill out. Ruby couldn’t help but gawk at them, her previous confidence gave way to pure wonder. She had always admired the blonde’s massive bust, but she never thought she would ever see them in all their natural glory. Yang chuckled at Ruby’s reaction. </p><p>“You can touch them you know,” Yang reminded her. Ruby reached out a tentative hand and cupped Yang’s right breast. She gave it a few light squeezes, relishing in the soft flesh. Yang’s moans encouraged her and, feeling bolder, Ruby used her fingers to rub and pinch the sensitive nipple. She rolled it between two of her fingers, causing Yang to gasp. While she played with one she brought her mouth up to Yang’s other breast. She softly suckled and bit down, but not enough to be painful. All of this was really working Yang up and she squirmed underneath Ruby. </p><p>“Ruuuby! Please,” she whined while dragging her nails down the noirette’s back. Ruby obliged by snaking her hand down to Yang’s thighs. She slowly rubbed Yang through her panties, noting the sticky wet patch soaking through. She pulled the panties aside, allowing her greater access and easily plunged two flingers into Yang’s core. Yang reacted immediately, her hips bucked and thrusted to meet Ruby’s fingers as they picked up their pace. She added a third finger with little resistance. All Yang could do was pant and moan at what Ruby was doing to her. The scythe wielder had complete control over her. </p><p>“More. Harder!” Yang pleaded. Instead Ruby removed her hand and Yang whimpered at the loss and gave her little sister a confused look. Ruby only slyly smirked at her, as if she knew something that the blonde didn’t. Ruby half walked, half pranced over to where she had put down her mysterious white bag. She took an object out of it and turned around to  show Yang, a big smile on her face. In her hand Ruby held a 10-inch purple dildo. Yang was completely speechless as she stared at the object. Ruby walked back to the bed and slipped back between her legs. </p><p>“That’s what you bought!” Yang said in disbelief. Ruby giggled at her reaction. </p><p>“I wanted to surprise you,” she said before taking the dildo and giving it a long lick. Yang stared at her, never being so turned on before in her life. Ruby could see that Yang was getting impatient so she removed the dildo from her mouth and positioned it in front of her opening. She rubbed it up and down against Yang’s pussy, coating it with her juices and occasionally swiping over her clit. Yang whined in complaint at the slow pace. Satisfied that she had teased Yang enough, she moved the dildo back to her opening and slowly pushed in. </p><p>“Ahhh,” Yang moaned at the sensation of the dildo pushing into her. Her hips bucked forward, helping the toy bury further into her until she was completely filled. Ruby stopped moving, allowing Yang to get used to the size. It didn’t take long for her to recover as she hips began rocking and she signalled to Ruby to start moving. She moved her hand, periodically increasing in speed. The squelching sound of Yang’s arousal filled the room and was music to Ruby’s ears. When she could tell that Yang was getting close, Ruby began attacking the blonde’s clit with her free hand. This caused Yang to almost scream and her whole body convulsed as she threw head back. </p><p>“Ruby!” Yang cried as she grabbed the younger girl’s black hair in her fists and shut her eyes. Once Yang had come down from her high, she collapsed on the bed. Ruby removed the dildo, set it aside and leaned over to capture Yang’s lips once again before settling on her chest. Yang sighed in satisfaction as she played with Ruby’s hair and Ruby smiled contentedly. </p><p>“We really should have a sisters day more often Rubes,” Yang commented. Ruby hummed in approval. </p><p>“Now that is something that I wouldn’t be apposed to,” she agreed.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>